


Veni. Vidi. Amavi.

by Apollynos



Series: Vanitas [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pederasty, Rare Pair, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thigh sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: First Night of Damianos and Nikandros.*Missing Scene of Veni. Vidi. Cecidi ad vos... :)
Relationships: Damen/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Series: Vanitas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635271
Kudos: 9





	Veni. Vidi. Amavi.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the scene after their first kiss when the storm was (chapter 4 of veni. vidi. cecidi ad vos) and since I overworked this draft so often, I decided to upload it as well. :D  
> Can be read without the original work of course. :)

When the storm had slowly calmed down, Nikandros quickly brought Damianos home with him. Among other things out of concern that the storm might start again on their way home, Damianos thought logically and on the other hand, and this was so much more logical, Damianos believed they were going home so quick because Nikandros was at least as impatient as he was about certain things at the moment.

And he was glad about that, so he was not the only one with this urgency and that reassured him a little.

As they opened the door to Nikandros’ house, Damianos had turned to him – he just managed it to close the door behind him, and immediately lay his arms around his strong neck and caught his lips in a deep kiss again. Nikandros returned the kiss eagerly, laying his warm hands on Damianos’ clothed hips and leading him backwards against the wall where his back was pressed against the masonry. Damianos felt Nikandros’ hands move under his chiton and with fast fingers he unfastened the knot of his loin cloth, which fell to the ground quite immediately, releasing his hard erection. The rough cotton fabric nestled itself over the sensitive skin of his cock, which elicited a soft groan from Damianos, Nikandros took advante of this small opportunity and pushed his tongue between the slightly open lips of the young crown prince, who was only too happy to engage in the sensual tongue kiss; with agitated fingers Damianos gripped Nikandros’ long black hair, he pulled gently on his braid and impatiently rubbed his hip against his.

If Nikandros wouldn’t do something directly, Damianos thought, he would go mad here.

“You are so impatient”, Nikandros teased him and Damianos replied in a hoarse voice: “Touch me. Please.”

It didn’t need more than this little pleading from him, he already felt a hand under his chiton, Nikadnros had put it on his left hip and stroked with gentle pressure over his hip bone before he sank deeper and massaged the root of his cock. Damianos groaned at the touch and leaned his head against the wall.

“By the gods”, he muttered under his breath and encouraged Nikandros to continue, who leaned down and whispered: “Usually, you would be more passive about the next act but heaven, you are so passionate and eager, don’t stop with that, all right?”

Damianos knew what he was saying with that and he nodded understandingly. Anyway, he didn’t understand how others would manage to do nothing with such touches on them. He had to become active, he wanted to be active and touch Nikandros as well, let him hear how good he felt when Nikandros did things to him and move in harmony with him. Damianos let his free hand slide between their bodies and stroked the covered erection of Nikandros, who made a low sound in his throat.

It didn’t take long before Damianos was the first to lose his remaining clothes and Nikandros had stepped back a little to examine Daminaos’ body with an attentive look. It wasn’t uncomfortable for him, he rather enjoyed it but somehow the wish arose in him that Nikandros would either lose his clothes now or he would continue to touch him and make him moan out loud in a way nobody had ever done it before.

“Take your clothes off”, Damianos said and there his mouth had clearly been faster than his brain. Nikandros blinked in surprise at those commanding words and then smiled warmly: “I see, that’s where the future king is going to come through, isn’t it?”  
“Maybe.” Damianos grinned challengingly at him and Nikandros opened the needles on his shoulders as well as his belt and let his chiton slide off his body. He took off his loincloth and then also stood naked and aroused in front of Damianos, who stared at him with a hungry desired look. He swallowed at the remarkable sight that was presented to him. Nikandros was already well-built and only the day before he had got a delicious view of his beautiful body, his well-formed big cock and now seeing it hard and aching for attention… Damianos had to swallow and the question arose involuntarily in him if his cock would get bigger when he touched it.

Damianos looked up again into the face of Nikandros, who looked at him smiling and he couldn’t help but return the smile.

“I … never have done…” Damianos suddenly started to talk, he didn’t know why he was talking but he just had to get rid of it, because he felt how slowly a slight insecurity was coming up in him. He felt the insecurity before and successfully suppressed it with all the kissing before but now it came back again. He had never had a man so close to him; he had often been intimate with female slaves from the palace before, but never with a man and especially not someone who was older and more experienced than himself.

“I see, we can take it very slowly, don’t worry about it. I won’t hurt you”, Nikandros said calmly and took a step forwards Damianos, he took his hand in his and pressed it gently. Damianos was glad that Nikandros was so understanding with him and he nodded slowly. “Thank you.”

He smiled gently at him and gave him a tender kiss on the palm. Damianos smiled.

*

The room was filled with hoarse moans, heavy breathing and sweet soothing phrases without much meaning into each other’s ears. Damianos’ fingers had tangled in Nikandros long dark hair and he kissed him roughly, his lips moving demandingly against Nikandros’. The kiss was fiery and wet, at some point it changed into a passionate tongue kiss. Damianos felt Nikandros let his hand wander between their heated bodies and took both their hard cocks in his hand and pressed them against each other, which made Damianos broke the kiss with a lustful moan. His skin was so sensitive there and for a short moment he instinctively thought he would come immediately upon touching it, but he would hold back the urge. He didn’t want it to end so quickly.

He felt Nikandros’ wet tip rubbing against his belly and he knew it would leave a white mark on his tanned skin. Damianos made a throaty groan and he put his head back in his neck, revealing to Nikandros the shiny skin of his strong neck. Nikandros leaned down to him and placed smaller tender kisses on his neck. Damianos’ breathing became heavier, his cock twitched at the caressing touch on his neck. Damianos breathing became heavier, his limb twitched at the caressing touch on his neck, especially when Nikandros kissed a certain point above the carotid artery, his little weak spot, as he noticed and somehow the wish arose in him that Nikandros would suck on the thin skin of him, bite him and licked with his tongue over it, but he knew that Nikandros would never mark him the way he would mark a slave. He also knew that Nikandros wouldn’t sleep with him. Not yet at least, Damianos hoped. So for the time he would have to be satisfied with this kind of intimacy. But that was fine for Damianos too, as long as he could feel and touch Nikandros, everything was fine.

He couldn’t follow his thoughts any further when he felt Nikandros briefly detached himself from him and left. Confused, he looked after him, only to see that he had fetched a jug of oil. He let the liquid drip onto his hand and rubbed his cock with it and stood in front of Damianos again, pushed his knee between his thighs and kissed him again. Damianos returned the kiss and widened his legs a little more as he felt Nikandros push his cock between his spread thighs and rubbed it between them. It was a really overwhelming new feeling for the young crown prince and his legs trembled aroused, he no longer held his loud groaning back in his throat. He put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, gave in to the feeling of Nikandros between his thighs and his lips on his neck, moving slowly towards him and slowly Damianos felt his orgasm building up.

After a few more thrusts of Nikandros between his thighs, Damianos poured out with a loud moan of his name. The white liquid had splashed between their bodies and covered his belly and a little bit that of Nikandros, who looked more or less surprised in Damianos’ eyes, who leaned visibly exhausted against the wall. His heart beat wildly against his chest, his body felt so hot and his hair hung wet in his forehead. His eyes fell on Nikandros’ cock which was still hard, drops of pre-cum out of the tip and the skin shone from the oil. Damianos reached out to him and put his hand around the limb of Nikandros.

“Damianos”, Nikandros moaned softly his name leaned his forehead against the broad shoulder of Damianos while he moved against his fist. Damianos’ breathing went intermittently and he applied varying pressure with his hand on Nikandros’ cock, who was moving faster and faster against him. Nikandros moaned his name loud against his shoulder and with a last hard thrust in his fist, he could feel him coming. The sperm ran down his knuckles. Nikandros rode out his orgasm against his hand; Damianos let it rest around his cock. His breath was warm and fast against Damianos’ shoulder, he took his hand away from his cock and let it sink beside him.

  
Damianos had to be honest with himself: It felt so incredibly good and he wouldn’t mind experiencing it more often with Nikandros and maybe they could try some more things together, he was sure Nikandros knew some positions and techniques to make Damianos moan and come. Especially since he would have wished somewhere that Nikandros hadn’t come in his hand but between his thighs. At the thought alone his blood almost shoot down into his loins again and made his cock twitch, which was already hardening again from the previous action anyway, which was almost unpleasant for Damianos for a short moment, but he was taken out of his thoughts when Nikandros slowly separated from him and stepped away to get wet cloth so he could clean himself and Damianos.

Damianos let himself sink back against the wall exhausted, his legs threatened to give away under his weight. All these impressions of just now had been so breathtaking and it felt so surreal, only the tingling on his skin and his heavy breath were hints of what had just happened.

He smiled happily at the thought of it, the feeling was still all over his body and it felt warm in his chest around his heart.

“It was really beautiful Nik”, Damianos said in a warm rough voice. Nikandros looked up when he was finished cleaning Damianos belly and thighs, then he replied with a tender smile and a soft voice: “Yes. It really was Damianos.”


End file.
